A machine tool is set up to machine a workpiece using different tools one after the other. In particular, the machine tool can comprise a punching machine which machines a flat workpiece, such as a metal sheet. For this purpose, the machine tool can comprise a tool magazine with spaces for storing a predetermined number of tools. The machine tool can pick up one of the tools from the tool magazine and use it to carry out one or more machining steps on the workpiece.
A so-called multi-tool can also be provided, which from the point of view of the tool magazine is treated as a standard tool, but which can be equipped with, for example, up to five or up to ten separate tools, which are then available for machining the workpieces.
In addition, two staggered tool magazines can be provided, wherein the machine tool can access a tool from the first tool magazine relatively quickly. If a tool is to be used that is not located in the first tool magazine, then this can be transferred from the second tool magazine into the first. At the same time, another tool can be replaced from the first to the second tool magazine. Such an access takes a relatively long time, however, for example approximately 20-30 seconds, and this usually has to be carried out not only when machining a single workpiece, but also when machining each workpiece of a job consisting of similar workpieces. Through the use of multi-tools, the capacity of the first tool magazine can be increased so that less frequent tool changes between the first and the second tool magazine may be required.